Angelina Pivarnick
Angelina Pivarnick (born June 26, 1986) is an American television personality, model, professional wrestler and singer who is best known for starring in the first two seasons of the MTV's reality show Jersey Shore Throughout Jersey Shore |-|Season 1= During Season 1, Angelina had boyfriend trouble, which ended up with her missing work, disrespecting her boss Danny, and getting fired. Her last appearance was on Episode 3. The other cast members didn't mind; they disliked Angelina for the Drama she had cause for just being there only for a week. Later on Angelina attended the reunion along with the rest of the cast. |-|Season 2= ;Miami Everyone was shocked and plainly disappointed when Angelina walked into the Miami house. She quickly started drama by slapping Pauly D when she was drunk and also getting into the middle of the Sammi, J-WOWW, and Snooki situation, and sleeping in Mike's, bed with her boyfriend, after her visiting friend fell asleep on her own bed, without asking. Later on she hooked up with Vinny as well. Snooki and her tensions collide in Episode 10 in which Snooki confronts Angelina about being fake and fights her. After Snooki confronts her, she ends up calling everyone in the house fake, which started to cause alot of problems. Snooki and Angelina end up in two fights, After they finished it, Angelina departs from the house and leaves behind a pair of shoes. Angelina did not return for the reunion but was mentioned. |-|Season 3= Although she didn't return, Angelina was brought up a few times. Most notably, by Ronnie after the new cast mate, Deena, along Jenni and Sammi was fighting with Sammi. Ronnie responded to this by saying he would rather have Angelina back, Even later, near the end of the season, Vinny brought her up in a fight with Deena where he said she was just like Angelina. This caused major tension and Pauly biasely remarked that calling someone Angelina was one of the worst things a person could do. |-|Season 4= ;Italy Angelina did not return yet again, she was mentioned a few times. When Mike started acting up and getting on everyones bad side, Ronnie confronted him on it and compared him to Angelina. |-|Season 5= ;Cameo Appearance While Pauly and Vinny were at Karma, they run into Angelina at the club. They didn't enjoy, as Pauly said they were trying to avoid her. and after greeting them both and left. |-|Season 6= ;Last Appearance Angelina encountered several of her former castmates at a club, much to their chagrin, and attempted to apologize for her attitude towards them in the past. Despite her sincerity she was snubbed and completely ignored by most of them, especially Vinny, and even called "Trash" by the Ronnie. This was her final appearance on the show. Quotes *''I am the Kim Kardashian of Staten Island baby'' *''I am all natural. I have real boobs. I have a nice fat ass. Look at this s**t, I mean, come on, I'm hot'' *''How do you go in a jacuzzi with a thong and a bra? Wear a thong bikini , that's a little bit more classier if you're gonna wear anything at all, ya know what I mean'' *''I feel like this job is beneath me, I'm a bartender. I do, like, great things'' *''If a girl’s a slut, she should be abused'' *''Yo, I will cut your hair while you're sleeping'' *''(To The Situation) You look like Popeye on crack. You're a dirtbag and your penis should fall off.'' *''Umm, HELLO'' Trivia *She appears in the least amount of episodes, and seasons, than all the other castmates (including Deena that replaced her). *Most fans of the show dislike her the most, due to the Drama and how fake she is. *Deena that replaced her is considered to be even more better then Angelina and Like Deena More on the Show by many fans and jersey shore cast. *Despite her short time, Angelina made a powerful impact because of Drama and Everything she did on the entire crew and public that made Jersey Shore Cast dislike her and like Deena New Cast Better. Gallery Angelina1.jpg|Pretty smile with sparkle Angelina2.jpg|Hot in foliage Angelina3.jpg|Sexy chick Angelina4.jpg|In the studio Angelina6.jpg|The Comeback Angelina7.png|Jersey Shore promo Angelina8.jpg|Styling in Teal Angelina9.jpg|Sizzling Stripes Angelina10.jpg|Out for a stroll Angelina11.jpg|Blow us a kiss Angelina12.jpg|Sweet and chic Angelina13.jpg|A RedQueen Angelina14.jpg|Blue beauty Angelina15.jpg|The should have brought her back Angelina16.jpg|Basking in the sun Angelina18.jpg|Modeling Angelina19.jpg|Vinny protecting his woman ;) Angelina5.jpg|Just gorgeous Angelina20.jpg|A sweet kiss Angelina17.jpg|So adorable Angelina.jpg|Pretty Headshot Pretty Angelina.jpg|Red Goddess Category:Cast Category:Females